


The Last Goodbye

by AgentGreyNevada



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst, Death, Gen, Memorial Day, Sad, You might cry, after chorus, memorial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 23:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18974890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentGreyNevada/pseuds/AgentGreyNevada
Summary: Locus never got to mourn Felix's death or even say his last words. Until now.





	The Last Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a challenge on Red vs Blue Nation Amino for Memorial Day so I hope you enjoy how angsty it is! Link to Amino: http://aminoapps.com/c/rvbnation

Locus never really got to mourn the death of his comrade after the events of Chorus. Until now. 

He had brought Agent Washington to Chorus for treatment of his neck injury and waited for someone - anyone - to relieve him from his duties of watching over the poor soldier. While he waited, he sat in thought. 

Felix - Isaac, really - was his partner for many years. They fought through the Great War together and met even prior to that. They worked together on missions with Siris to do good. They were even close to killing off an entire planet of people, as one strong front. 

It was unsettling. 

He sat in the stiff, plastic hospital chair restlessly, still in full armor. He refused to take it off. He could recall a time where he actually called Isaac his best friend. He was all Locus had in this world, besides for money, armor and physical things. Even though he will admit that Isaac could be a bit - or rather, a lot - of an asshole with only caring about the material objects, there were moments where the two bonded over silly things, like girls  _not_ hitting on Felix but hitting on Locus instead. 

"Hey." A voice cut through his internal rambling. He looked up to see Agent Carolina, her helmet off and sweat formed around her hairline. "How is he?" 

"Fine." Locus boldly stated, standing up from the chair. He towered over the ex-freelancer, gazing down at the red head. "Dr. Grey is with him." Carolina couldn't be sure, but she was positive she heard a crack in Locus's deep voice. 

"Uhm...okay...uh, how are you doing?" Carolina asked with a nervous laugh. Locus shook his head. 

"I'm fine, thank you." He hid his grief well, considering he was also still wearing his helmet. "Are you staying here?" 

"Yes. I'm staying here until I speak to Dr. Grey about Wash's condition." Carolina stated, taking Locus's place in the chair. "Thank you for bringing him here." 

Locus nodded. "Of course." He began to walk walk away. 

"Hey, Locus?" Carolina called. "Are you  _sure_ you're okay?" 

"I'm fine." 

* * *

He was on a mountain cliff landing that overlooked Armonia's skyline. It was a clearing, a few trees but mostly grass with no foliage. He had grabbed a motorcycle and came up here. 

His helmet rested on his hip as he overlooked the overcast sky beyond the valley below and city. This was going to be Felix's final resting place. 

He walked to the end of the cliff that dropped off into dirt and mud below and looked out over the horizon. When Felix and him were first stationed on Chorus many years ago for the Charon initiative, they often came up here to meet. Usually, their talks were brief and to the point so both parties could return to their respective armies. But on occasion, they got a chance to enjoy a beer and relax, bitching about what they both despised about each one. Felix paid for the beer. 

Locus's breath shuddered. He  _hated,_ more than anything, being emotional. He was raised and it was enforced that being emotional was a sign of weakness. Felix always teased him for having a sense of morality, but there were moments where Felix put his strong personality to the side and comforted Locus in the times of speculation. Felix was indeed the people person, after all. 

He pulled out a knife from his back holster and observed it. It was a gift from Felix after a small victory they had on Chorus. It was also immediately following Locus recovering from a stab wound. Felix had said "Hey, if you had a knife, you would've won," with his usual annoying, yet charming, snicker. Locus had given him the death glare, but accepted Felix's present. He always found himself practicing with it or fidgeting with it when he needed some 'Felix's Words of Inspiration'. 

Locus knelt down and began digging a small hole with his gloved hand. He grunted at the exertion, making sure that the hole was the right size. He measured it and then placed the knife into the hole. He never retrieved Felix's ashes or armor after his death - he had to flee so he wouldn't end up in UNSC prison. The knife was the last physical possession Locus had left. 

He began to cover the knife with the newly unearthed dirt, a silent tear falling on top of the wet soil. 

 _If only I had managed to convince him,_ Locus bargained with himself, _h_ _e would still be here. We could've gone on more light hearted adventures, help out Siris a few more times, or even just...stop altogether. Start families. He'll never have that option now._ Locus stood to his feet, his vision foggy. 

"It's okay to be sad." He whipped his head around, seeing a casual clothed Carolina. 

"Pardon?" He cleared his throat to mask his grief. 

"I said, it's okay to be upset." Carolina took a few steps forward, her toned arms crossed. "I lost everyone that I cared about when Project Freelancer fell through. I had no one, literally. I had...so much time to think and blame myself. 'I could've saved York' or 'I could've seen this coming', but...it's what happened. There's nothing I can do about it. No one can change history." She took a few more steps, mere feet away from Locus. "It's hard to lose your partner, your best friend, your enemy, all in one blow. But, you still have the fond memories with him. Felix is up there, watching. He's probably gonna be angry that you ditched him, but...we can hope he won't be mad long." 

"Knowing Felix, he holds grudges for damn near eternity." Locus muttered. "I highly doubt he'll be any happier with what I'm doing." 

Carolina rested a hand on top of Locus's shaking palm. "Locus, it's alright." He scrunched his face, hiding a tear or two in his eyes. "Take some time off, go see your family. They'd probably love to see you." 

"You're...you're right. I should." He slightly dropped his guard, his rigid shoulders slouching in the process. "And...Isaac's." 

"Wait a minute." Carolina took a step back. "Felix isn't his real name?" 

Locus scoffed. "No. Did you also think  _my_ name was actually Locus?" 

Carolina chuckled nervously. "Of  _course_ not! I would be dumb!" 

Locus squinted with a smile. "Uh huh. Definitely." He turned back around and gazed at his impromptu grave for Isaac "Felix" Gates. 

"Also...David is up. He wants to see you." Carolina informed in a softer tone. 

"Give me a minute." Locus replied, going back to the grave. 

"Take your time." Carolina retreated to her motorbike. 

Locus reached into one of his side pockets and pulled out a bright orange rose. He placed it on top of the mud patch. 

"Felix, err, Isaac, you always tested me. My patience, my abilities, my morals. I might not have always agreed with you, even now, with your choices and your ways but...you were...are, my best friend. I hate seeing you go so soon, but...it's what fate wanted." A tear rolled down Locus's cheek. "Goodbye, Isaac." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe this is why we barely see his present-day self during Seasons 16 and 17.


End file.
